


[translation] 旧日伤痕 Time wounds all heels

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [46]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon, Rape Aftermath, but hey, but not a bleak one either, check the notes for more detailed warnings, everybody is trying their best, they're working on it, this is... not exactly a happy story, which isn't always a success
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 整整五天，马蒂忍住了没说话，这可是个重大成果。费了他好大的劲。一般情况下他可不怎么谨言慎行，但他觉得这事总会过去的。或许拉斯特需要些时间去消化……该死的，好像马蒂自己就不会时不时碰上些难熬的日子似的，有些旧伤会复发，有些噩梦会把过去的回忆翻出来。旧伤又开始发作了。（本文是一个au系列的一部分，但读者只需了解这个tag“已建立的关系”就可以顺利阅读了）
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764121
Kudos: 8





	[translation] 旧日伤痕 Time wounds all heels

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time wounds all heels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392662) by [BakedAppleSauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedAppleSauce/pseuds/BakedAppleSauce). 



拉斯特睡不着。

说真的，这听着好像那种不言而喻的废话（“ _别扯了，歇洛克_ ”那种），因为拉斯特跟睡眠的缘分顶多也就是那么一点点，但现在他似乎睡得更少了。

第一眼看上去好像很难分辨，但马蒂更相信这一阵他已经好多了。

首先是饮食变得规律了，而且是真正的一日三餐。马蒂知道，因为他一直在旁边看着。喝酒也少了很多，除非他会偷着喝……马蒂很确定他不会这么干。马蒂可能不是那种聪明绝顶的哲学天才，但他 _毕竟_ 干了这么多年的侦探，知道喝了酒的拉斯特什么样——眼里满是血丝，说话之前总有那么一瞬间的思维停顿，一副逆来顺受的惨样。

但说到睡觉……说起来有点棘手，因为拉斯特本来睡得就不多。问题是，即使他睡不着，也乐意在那儿躺着。就马蒂所知，他好像就是……躺着不动，或许真的试着睡了一会儿，或是半睡半醒，或许只是看着马蒂在睡梦中流口水——因为马蒂不止一次在醒来的时候发现拉斯特看着他，半闭着眼睛，呼吸平稳深长，完全没有睡意。这应该是挺让人紧张的，但不知为什么，马蒂并没有这种感觉。

但至少，夜里的 _一部分_ 时间他经常是在床上度过，而不是像个幽灵似的在屋里游荡，或是看着电视上的垃圾节目，只是坐着，一动不动，一只手拿着一瓶喝了一半的啤酒，眼神呆滞又茫然。

这一阵并没有什么重要的日子，至少马蒂没想起来。他们不太提这个，他承认，但至少，有几个最明显的日子他现在已经知道了。索菲亚的周年纪念（包括她的生日和……另一个日子），拉斯特父亲的忌日，卡寇莎。

那些日子还没到。

但，拉斯特还是……一定有 _什么事_ 。他不是那种喜怒无常的人……他们俩都会时不时的闹情绪，马蒂不会否认，而他……更像是情绪低落。没错，大多数人都会觉得拉斯特一直都 _郁郁寡欢_ ，因为如果不是非干不可，他绝不会去讨人喜欢。 （他对大多数人的反应就像一只猫第一次面对大海——浑身不自在，但同时兴味索然，好像不知该如何自处）

而同时……这混蛋总有一肚子 _意见_ 。不一定会形诸语言，但这些念头会像热力一样从他身上辐射出来。马蒂还从没见过哪个人像他动起脑子来这么吵人的。当然，他的思维方向大部分是冲着马蒂去的，挑起眉毛，咬着下唇内侧，手里不停地摆弄着什么，所以马蒂一眼就能看出拉斯特又在心里评头论足了。这表情他从来不会错过。其他人或许会抱怨，叹气，或翻白眼，但拉斯特只是…… _暗中腹诽_ ，咄咄逼人。

只不过，现在他看起来并没有在心里评短论长，因为他好像……心不在焉。他做着该做的事，说着马蒂想让他说的话，但完全不在点上。就好像他说的都在引用戏里的台词，知道自己在说话，但说了什么全没去想。

整整五天，马蒂忍住了没说话，这可是个重大成果。费了他好大的劲。一般情况下他可不怎么谨言慎行，但他觉得这事总会过去的。或许拉斯特需要些时间去消化……该死的，好像马蒂自己就不会时不时碰上些 _难熬的日子_ 似的，有些旧伤会复发，有些噩梦会把过去的回忆翻出来。碰上这些时候，他没人可以诉说。但五天之后，拉斯特还是像个一把骨头的僵尸似的到处游荡，因此马蒂觉得他应该问问。这总没坏处，不是吗。

拉斯特在厨房，用他口袋里的小刀把一个苹果切成小片，心不在焉地嚼着。马蒂进门的时候他轻轻哼了一声算是打招呼，用拇指和小刀夹起一片苹果向马蒂示意。

“不，谢了，”马蒂清了清嗓子来加重语气。“那，嗯……”他的话已经够糟了，什么都藏不住。“那，你，你到底怎么了，拉斯特？还好吗？”

拉斯特对他眨了眨眼，疑惑了两秒，接着好像下定了决心。

“是关于性？”他说。

这话说得没头没脑，因为……没错，他们是上床了， _没错_ ，有一阵了，但马蒂从没想过这种事会有什么问题。但如果拉斯特首先就想起这个，那或许是 _有_ 问题，明摆着的，而且……肯定不是什么好事？听起来就透着麻烦的味道。

“啥？”马蒂说。他不想这么大惊小怪的，但没忍住。

“如果你想打一炮的话，”拉斯特继续说，“我……我这方面完全没有问题。”

“啥，”马蒂又说了一遍，想把这场对话在自己脑子里理出个头绪来，因为说真的，这太扯了。太可怕了，有那么一刻他甚至觉得拉斯特是在……允许他——就在那边的台子上对悲惨透顶的自己 _开搞_ ——他真不知道。说真的，只是稍微暗示一下就让马蒂有点想吐，因为这 _太操蛋了_ 。而且，离上一次只隔了一段时间，还没那么久。马蒂甚至没觉得这其中的间隔有什么要紧。

“你可以出去，”拉斯特固执地继续说下去，马蒂才意识到拉斯特说的是去找 _别人_ ，这让他稍稍放心了点。谢天谢地。“找个人——”

“啥，”马蒂说了第三遍，只为了强调，口气又干又硬，一点没有开玩笑的意思，换来对方一个耸肩。

“我就说说，”拉斯特咕哝着，把没吃完的苹果放在台子上，没有把小刀擦干净就把它塞进口袋。“我们又没结婚。如果你想——”

“行行好，”马蒂斩钉截铁地说，“闭嘴吧。”

拉斯特照做了，但一脸不满，好像个被训斥的小孩似的。

他这样真可爱，这不应该——见鬼，发现他原来是这么想，这没什么可高兴的。马蒂应该……他不 _知道_ 。也许会觉得不安，或失望，嫉妒，或至少，他应该设法弄清楚这话对他们到底意味着什么，关于他们俩的关系，或在他们之间发生的一切，无论那是什么。

如果 _这就是_ 拉斯特对整个事情的看法——非独占的，可牺牲的，最多也只是暂时的——但他不会这么想，当然不会。马蒂对这点非常确定，几乎让自己都觉得惊讶，某些直觉告诉他，如果假设拉斯特有离开这里另寻出路的意思，那绝对是胡说八道。

真滑稽，因为如果在过去什么时候，马蒂的那些约会对象告诉他“听着，如果你想去跟别人搞，我没意见， _尽管去_ ”他肯定会气炸，因为他首先想到的就是 _对方_ 跟别人睡了，或至少是有这个意思；而且，他意识到比起其他事情来，这种事更像是在说 _自己_ 。

所以那又如何。他从没宣称自己是个圣人，甚至没说过自己是个好人，虽然他愿意相信有一半的机会，自己至少偶尔会作对那么一两件事。

重要的是，他知道拉斯特留下来并不是一时兴起。他或许不会在这 _房子_ 里长期呆下去，因为马蒂仍然害怕某天他醒来会发现拉斯特已经消失得无影无踪，去了阿拉斯加或冰岛或他妈的北极，但他绝对……他回来不仅是为了结案子，也是为了马蒂，不是吗。不管是什么原因，那之后他留了下来。而现在马蒂站在厨房中间，打心眼里喜欢这个头号大傻瓜，喜欢得简直受不了（而对方刚建议马蒂如果必要的话可以出去找个人上床），他觉得有点呼吸困难。

拉斯特仍旧盯着他，眼神锐利，那样子就像对什么话题有话要说，但因为别人不想听，所以决定最好闭嘴，像是某种消极抗议。

“我才不会出去找个什么人 _干_ ，”马蒂说，做了个引用的手势，因为他觉得重要的是要先作个澄清。“我不想那样，”他又加上一句，口气如此认真，让自己又吃了一惊。

拉斯特小声哼了一声，让马蒂意外地心里一紧。

“哦，去你的，”马蒂说，走过去靠在厨房的桌子上。

他们沉默了一会儿。这感觉其实并不坏。如果这世界上有哪个人马蒂不介意跟他一起生闷气的话，那就是拉斯特·科尔了。从理论上说，有这种感觉是好事。也许他应该把这话说出来，但说出来的却是：“你怎么了？”

“没什么，”拉斯特说，“我就是……要说的话，算是想起些事情。过去的事。”

“什么时候的事？”

“很久以前了。”拉斯特说，加上一句，“卧底那会儿。”

“啊，”马蒂含糊地说。他不知道该不该放下这个话题。无论那是什么，都不会是什么好事。谁知道拉斯特是不是真想谈这个。看拉斯特的样子，他也不确定。

“就是，你知道的，”马蒂觉得有点尴尬，想把手伸进口袋里，但忍住了。“如果你，那个，想说什么的话，有我在。”

“嗯……”拉斯特慢吞吞地说，好像在字斟句酌，自己也不确定是不是该这么说，“嗯……我知道。没什么。我没事。”

他忽然从台子上站起来，动作并没有慌张或想逃走的意思，完全镇静自若，但显然是想往门口走。马蒂让他过去，看着他退场消失。

吃了一半的苹果还留在台子上，没有咬过，平整得出奇，只留下被刀切过的光滑切口。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

那天半夜里两点左右马蒂醒了，一个人在空空的床上，想，该死。已经快一星期了，老是这个时候。这肯定不健康。他坐起来，抓起毯子披在肩上，不知是想保暖还是想拿它保护自己，不管怎样，这让他感觉好多了。

就像他料到的一样，拉斯特在起居室里。电视关了，这可能是个好现象，也可能不是——因为他显然是醒着的，只是坐在黑暗中，抽着烟，呆望着。临时找来的烟灰缸是个空酒罐，已经快被烟蒂堆满了。这一定是他从外面拿进来的，马蒂想，这么多烟不可能都是他在这里抽的。

他在沙发上坐下，尽量不直接去看摊在扶手椅上的拉斯特。他觉得对方一个人在这里已经足够说明问题了。

“马蒂……”过了一分钟，拉斯特终于开了口，好像在打招呼。

“晚上好，拉斯特。”马蒂想开个玩笑，没想惹他生气。就这样又过了几分钟，不出所料，还是沉默。

“我不想吓着你，”拉斯特说，说明这事很 _糟糕_ 。

“好吧，”马蒂说。他们都明白这是废话，因为他可能会努力保持镇静却坚持不了一秒，但这种感情或许还是有价值的。 “我保证不会，拉斯特。”

“你能捂着心口发誓？”拉斯特挖苦地说，意思是他基本上已经确定马蒂肯定会受不了。

马蒂松开一只手，夸张地用两根手指在胸前画了了个十字。“用哈特的名字起誓，”他说，然后指了指自己。“行了吧？”

“我的天，”拉斯特咕哝着，把正吸着的烟丢进铁皮罐里，没有摁灭，他们两人都看着它又燃烧了几秒钟才渐渐熄灭。

“起因是，”拉斯特慢吞吞地说，“我干过一些事。过去那时候。每天都在努力蒙混过关。不想把自己变成可消耗品，最后被一颗子弹爆头完事，信不信由你，至少要坚持到……弄到有用的信息为止。”

“嗯，”马蒂重复道。恐惧开始在他的腹内聚集。“有道理。”

他一直怀疑……发生过什么事，或至少，他怀疑过有些事 _值得_ 怀疑。很早之前他就决定，为了保护自己的理智，除非拉斯特自愿提起来，他才不会用一根十尺长的杆子去戳那个盖子呢。

“所以，”拉斯特说，口气很随意。“为了不变成可消耗品……有条捷径——那时候能行得通的一个办法，就是让某些人干你。”

“ _某些_ 人，”马蒂说。他感到自己正在进入过去称之为犯罪现场模式的状态；走进某个可怕的地方，你知道那里已经变成一片血海，你感到每走一步都变得越来越麻木。努力在事先把自己从残酷的现实抽离出来。不，警官，这些惨状和你无关，现在你只是来观察的。 或许不那么理想，但该死，他总会想办法挺过去的。

“是……”拉斯特俯身向前，胳膊肘支在膝盖上，交叉起手指。

“老姜，”马蒂终于找到头绪。

“对，”拉斯特说，几乎像松了口气。“对，主要是他。”

只有那么一瞬间，上天保佑，好像就是这么回事。一切都是因为这个。他们已经度过难关，避开了灾难。这不是什么大新闻，了解这个事实马蒂并不 _高兴_ ，但也并非完全说不通。对老姜他能应付。但当然，事情还没结束，他们也还没度过难关。

“有一次，”拉斯特说，他的视线没有目标，既没有看桌子也没有看马蒂，没有，他的思绪在万里之外。“事情还是失控了，我嗑高了，所以不像……总之，那次老姜想找个乐子，拿出个塑料扎带。一定是事先藏在哪里的，我也不清楚。 那天够乱的，出了很多事。他……我是说，他根本没问我，这也不奇怪，我俩已经——他正干到兴头上，所以也就无所谓了。至少对我来说，那个时候根本没什么两样。如果我还能集中注意力的话，或许还能阻止他，叫他住手，我不知道。”

马蒂已经不记得怎么喘气了。但他还是忍不住。“绑了你的手？”

“对，”拉斯特说。他好像还在对空气说话，都忘了马蒂在旁边。“绑在背后，因为——我们已经靠着墙了，我记得，因为……他们把我的脸按在墙上，我觉得这样下去他们肯定会把我的鼻子弄断。”

 _他们_ ，马蒂想，这个词灼伤了他的心，刺痛着他所有的神经末梢，让他胳膊上的汗毛倒竖。像一千个指甲挠过黑板。 _他们，他们，他们_ 。他觉得想吐，但现在绝对不行，所以深吸了一口气。拉斯特似乎没有注意。

“他们肯定是当中什么时候进来的，”他说。“我不……有时候我断片了。老姜觉得……他们应该……一起操我。分享表示关心，兄弟精神什么的。我记得……”他打住了，好像很吃惊。他完全停止了动作，简直会被误认为是一座雕像，被冻结在时间中。

“记得什么，”马蒂哑着嗓子说。

“……他们在笑，”拉斯特说，“大概是因为……一开始我叫他们滚来着，我记不……有时候我脑子不在线。”

“对，”马蒂重复道。

这话听着其蠢无比，毫无用处。他努力不去把拉斯特说的话和那些……他这辈子里遇见过的其他受害者联系起来，那些人遭受过 _这种暴力_ ，一直坚持自己记不起大部分的事情；事情发生得太快，太黑，他们意识不清，想不起细节，所以他妈的别再问了。他努力不去想 _防御机制_ 这个词，虽然这个推测不能更合理了。“对，没错。”

“反正，”拉斯特说。现在他看上去已经耗尽了力气，慢慢飘回了地面。“那个……没什么可说的。但伙计，我就是忽然想起了这个，不知怎么回事。”

“对。”马蒂说。 _又一次_ 。他在沙发上挪了挪，直到靠得够近，然后伸出手去，小心地把手放在拉斯特胳膊上。拉斯特没有躲开，但皱起眉头，好像觉得困惑，低头看着马蒂的手握住他的胳膊，像在保护他似的，看着马蒂的手把那只纹着的鸟遮住了一部分，然后抬起头，很快地瞟了马蒂一眼。

“我没事，”他喃喃地说，视线又回到马蒂手上。“主要就是这个。我可不会夜里想起这种事就哭着睡觉。”

“嗯，”马蒂虚弱地说。“你当然不会。”

从今以后，马蒂总会忍不住想起来， _他_ 会的。

这一夜他们没再谈这事。他们只是坐了很长时间，马蒂的手握着拉斯特的手臂，拉斯特并不介意。也许这能让他感觉好些。马蒂说不准。他只觉得像个外人，好像从角落里看着自己坐在那儿，像个傻瓜似的拉着拉斯特的胳膊。他内心深处的某处意识到这是出于震惊，或是其他的什么，信息过载的表现。

终于，拉斯特起来在沙发上坐下，腿靠着马蒂的腿；一言不发地伸手拿起遥控器，把电视打开。体育频道，不错，在放什么高尔夫联赛，无所谓。从服装上看来，这比赛至少是十五年以前的了。

马蒂没来由地想把自己的毯子给拉斯特盖上。不知道拉斯特会不会喜欢。三点多的时候，他起来给他们拿了些啤酒，然后就这样了。他们一直坐到天亮，一动不动，没有睡意，从肩到胯都紧靠在一起。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

那之后气氛变得奇怪了。 马蒂尽了最大努力表示平常心，因为拉斯特显然希望他这样，但马蒂越不想大惊小怪，事情就越不对劲。见鬼，谁知道会变成这样呢。

雪上加霜的是，拉斯特能看出来。说实话，拉斯特简直被他烦死了。他不想表现出来，但糟糕的是，这反而更明显了。他憋着一肚子气，就像一壶慢慢烧开的水。

马蒂越想表现得若无其事，效果就越糟。如果能行的话，他真不愿去想它，但就是办不到。那件事一刻不停地缠着他，毫不留情，像一块碎骨，无法毫无知觉地移除，就像柏油一样黏在他的记忆深处。这也太他妈狗血了，因为毕竟这不是马蒂的 _经历_ 。这不是他的精神负担，他在这儿也许会有帮助，但同时……该死。他的心痛一点也没减少。

当拉斯特真的再次靠近他的时候，这种感觉达到了高峰——这很公平，马蒂想，因为即使他不承认，这也是一场灾难。拉斯特把他压在门框上，贴着马蒂的胸口，胳膊搂着马蒂的肩膀，就像以前经常做的那样，他们已经做过一百次了，柔软的嘴唇黏住他，但马蒂总想着， _这样下去他们会把我的鼻子弄断，我说了叫他们滚_ ，这声音在他脑子里循环不停。

他不知道自己是愤怒还是惊骇，过去几天里，这种无法辨识的奇怪感觉一直纠缠着他，像一根炽热的长刺忽然穿透了他的胸口，让他痛苦。拉斯特忽然缩了回去， _很快地退到_ 了屋子另一头。马蒂被吓了一跳，瞪着他，想弄清到底发生了什么事，因为他的大脑还没法运转。拉斯特喘着气。

“操你，伙计，”他听起来怒气冲冲……马蒂想，一定出了问题。

“好吧……”他努力让自己冷静。“怎么了？为什么？”

“没什么，”拉斯特低声说，他已经在摇头，但看上去满腔愤怒，肩膀紧绷着，手握成了拳头。“你他妈又在作好人，马蒂，你老这样，只要你跟自己说想干什么，你都会去干。”

“什么鬼——”马蒂说，但拉斯特已经提高了嗓门，根本没去听。

“那件事是我自己的问题，”他说，脸颊通红。“我一个人的。你明不明白？”

“嗯，我没有——”

“跟你 _他妈的_ 没关系——”

“不，但你告诉我——”

“那你也没资格告诉我该干什么不该干什么——”

“等等，我没有——”

“或是告诉 _我_ 怎样才能好受——”

“但说不定 _我不好受_ ！”马蒂冲他喊，这么做显然很不公平，话刚出口他就意识到了，恐惧和难堪堵在了嗓子里。奇怪的是，尝起来像悲伤的味道。

拉斯特看上去更愤怒了。他把胳膊抱在胸前，像是想蜷缩起来，僵硬得像块木板，他喘着气，好像就快恐慌发作了，脸上出现了红斑。

“操你，”他故意拖长了声音，慢得吓人。“ _操_ 你，马蒂，真的，你知道你自己在掺和什么。你 _知道_ 。”

“我 _掺和_ 什么了？”马蒂吓了一跳，好不容易说出话来。“什么意思——”

“我他妈——那又怎么样，你受够了？因为一件多少年前的破事，老天，伙计， _省省_ 吧——”

“什么——”马蒂卡住了，接着冲口而出，因为眼下没有比这个更重要了，“我没受够！你胡说什么，我根本 _没有_ 受够，你凭什么觉得我受够了？”

“ _你都没法看着我！！_ ”拉斯特对他喊，面红耳赤，眼睛圆睁。这喊声好像在整个房间，整个宇宙回荡。马蒂以前从没听过他为任何事这样叫喊，一次也没有。 就像一道闪电，难以置信，却让人激动震颤。

“不是这样，”马蒂小声说，因为……的确不是这样。要说的话，他觉得自己更想盯着他看了。“……现在我不就在看着你嘛。”

“嚯，那 _真他妈_ 要感谢老天爷，”拉斯特咕哝着。他的呼吸急促，肩膀一起一落，好像在哭，然而并不是。他显得……非常挫败，把身体缩得更紧，好像随时会被自己的重量压垮。

“你要不想让我看你，”马蒂继续说，声音还是很轻，因为出于某种奇怪的直觉，他觉得这才是正确的行为方式。“那就别这么引人注目啊，拉斯特。”

拉斯特嗤了一声，但马蒂不介意。“怎么，”他说，就怕说错一句话。“你又不是不知道。我打赌你一开始就发现我在盯你了。”

“一开始你就讨厌我。”

“嗯，”马蒂说。“没错，因为你老是 _那副_ 样子，看什么都不顺眼。”

“我没有……”拉斯特咕哝着说。“我可没有装腔作势，伙计。”

“我是说，你明显不是故意要那样，”马蒂说。“至少你没故意跟太阳底下的所有东西作对，只不过，你真有 _那个_ 意思。”

“你还敢说我……”拉斯特嘟囔着。他脸上的红晕还没褪去，但显得不那么紧张了——仍然抱着胳膊，但放松了些，双手懒散地挂在一起，好像刚想起来似的。然后他把身体挺直了一点，说，“听着，不用……如果你讨厌这个，我们不用上床。我么，我不在乎，马蒂，这不是什么 _必要条件_ 。”

“但我么，明摆着我是离不了这个的，”马蒂挖苦地说。“你不就是这意思嘛。”

拉斯特剜了他一眼。

“哦操，”马蒂说，但口气一点也不生气。“我才不在乎这个呢，信不信由你，我不想让 _你_ 不开心，你这个傻瓜。”

“我 _没有_ ，”拉斯特说，有点恼。“我没有不开心，——老天，伙计，你觉得我在那儿躺着就为了讨好你——”

马蒂也回剜了他一眼，他说不下去了，好像有点窘；他们都清楚地回忆起来，有多少次拉斯特说他不在意，在床上马蒂想怎么做都行，他都没意见。

“那不一样，”他说，又一次倔强地抬起下巴。

“可不， _这回_ 忽然又不一样了，”马蒂难以置信地说。“说啊，怎么个不一样？”

“因为那是 _你_ ，”拉斯特恼怒地说，好像这理由不言而喻，他不懂马蒂怎么能不明白。就马蒂对拉斯特的了解，他真的 _不明白_ ，因为这完全说不通。马蒂脸上的表情肯定出卖了他的想法，因为拉斯特 _翻了个白眼_ ，这个混球。你好大胆，马蒂想，他不知道自己是生气还是喜欢。

“如果是你的话，我真的没关系，”拉斯特说，好像这就能解释所有事情，或者能让一切稍有改善似的，但其实并非如此。他这话就好像跟马蒂上床只是为了帮他的忙，这……也还行。马蒂很清楚自己不是世上最善解人意的人，对别人和他们背后的秘密来说，也不是最 _敏锐_ 的那个，但他还没那么瞎，也没 _那么_ 蠢。

他绝不敢排除这种可能性，即自己过去可能犯了错误还不 _自知_ ，因为拉斯特……或许会把一切都忍受下来，天哪 _该死_ ，光想这个就让他的胃又抽紧了。但事情还那么糟，马蒂想，他还没那么自欺欺人，他们还是享受过真正的 _欢愉_ 的。

马蒂努力不去想他们上次做这个的时候，大概两星期前——拉斯特整个人靠在他身上，扭动着身体，额头靠着马蒂的下巴，火热破碎的呼吸拂过马蒂的锁骨，他的性器在马蒂湿滑的拳头中进进出出，随着臀部每一次颤抖着挺动，他越来越接近高潮。这个过程持续了很长时间，他好像喜欢这样——缓慢的动作，完全的抽出，直到再也无法保持节奏，汗湿的卷发贴在脸上，紧抓住马蒂的大腿，好像需要这来稳住自己。

 _这个_ ，马蒂想，同时努力忽略这段回忆，它实在太美好了，没错，并不是说他不享受这一切，他爱死了它，但对眼下这场对话来说却完全不合时宜。 _这_ 不是他想象出来的，是真实发生的，拉斯特并没有勉强自己，他喜欢，而且非常投入。然后，马蒂又冒出一个阴暗的念头，谁又能知道呢，说不定几个月来他都在错误的频道上，却没有意识到。

“嗯，”他大声说，尽量不带感情，因为这不是 _他_ 的问题，该死。但说出来还是带上了挖苦的味道。“那我就放心了。”

“你想让我说什么，”拉斯特恼怒地说。“该死，你到底想听什么，马蒂？你想找什么？”

“老天，”马蒂嘟囔着，英勇地忍住了用手挠脸的冲动。“真话，”他说。“好吗？我不想听那些——”

“我已经把真话告诉你了，”拉斯特指出。“结果，我们还是成了这样。”

这话说得……没错。说实话，这并没让事情改善多少，因为马蒂还是如坠雾中。现在的主要问题似乎是那些他从一开始就担心的事情——如果发生了重要的问题，拉斯特是否会告诉他，还是会沉默地自己承担，因为有的时候，他会说服自己这些都没关系。难道他疯了吗？或许是。但这听起来绝对像是拉斯特在长期孤独无靠的状态下冒出来的那种招牌式的疯狂念头。

“听着，”马蒂说，“我得冒险再当一次自大狂了……你让我怎么想？嗯？你老说这些废话，好像你啥事没有似的？”

拉斯特又摆出了那副扑克牌脸，表示他已经控制了局面，胸有成竹。马蒂有点讨厌这种表情，至少是在拉斯特拿它对付自己的时候。

“该死，真的没关系，马蒂。”拉斯特说，这次轮到马蒂翻白眼了。

“好，很好，你知道么……”他说。“那就再纵容我一下吧。”

“那你的意思是我太纵容你才是主要问题咯？”拉斯特挖苦地说。

“你有过吗？”

“我有过什么，马蒂？”

“我不知道……迁就我之类的？”

这问题让拉斯特直起了身子，挺直了腰，样子实在引人注目。这个混蛋，只要他想，真的可以显得很高挑。他还抱着双臂，但现在这个姿势显得十分坚定，而不是在支撑自己。

“你觉得呢？”

“我不知道，”马蒂说，“就是这个问题——”

“不，”拉斯特慢悠悠地打断他。“你知道。”

“不，我不知道。”

“你 _知道_ 。”

“不，”马蒂意识到自己简直像个小孩，但他一点也不在乎。“我不知道。”

“嗯，”拉斯特说，他冷静地点了点头来加重语气。他的脸颊染上了一点红晕，或只是马蒂的错觉。也许他也幻视了。“你知道，伙计。就算我……不说出来，你也知道……对，你一定知道。”

马蒂盯着他，对方站在那里，四肢棱角分明，眼神却是柔软的。他不知该说什么。

“那，好吧，”最后他嘟囔着说。“那是 _你_ 的想法。”拉斯特慢吞吞地回道“绝对没错，”好像刚赢了这场争论。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

那天夜里，拉斯特好像入室盗窃的夜盗一样，偷偷溜进卧室。

“看看是谁来了，”马蒂干巴巴地说，他的心脏因为希望和喜悦而狂跳，但他努力忽略它。拉斯特穿着准备睡觉的衣服，也就是说，和他整天在房子里逛荡时穿的一样，但马蒂听见他刷了牙，而且还洗了脸，太阳穴还湿着，所以。说不定在逛到这里之前还穿了条睡裤。

他带了一本书——因为他床边已经堆到和床垫一样高的两堆书明摆着还不够看——安全地塞在胸前，冷淡地看了马蒂一眼，脱了睡裤，只穿着内衣爬上床。他靠在床头，坐成90度角，把书捧在膝盖上。

“我不睡，”他说，好像刚发布了一个重要声明，而且觉得有义务对马蒂解释今晚可能发生的危险和副作用似的。“大概睡不着，也不是完全不可能，但……很难。”

“那？”马蒂说，“你觉得我会在乎吗？”

“我就是说说。我会把灯开着。”

“我的天，”马蒂说，“可别！”

“我就是那么 _一说_ ，”拉斯特气呼呼地重复。“我又不是不能去起居室看，或是去客房，要不上房顶也行。”

“ _这_ 我倒想看看，”马蒂说。

“行，不，太危险了，”拉斯特咕哝着，“你要把头抬那么高的话，说不定脖子会抽筋的。”

“去你的，”马蒂咧嘴笑着。

马蒂小心地推了一下拉斯特的肩膀，特意停了一下，手指稍微用力，揉捏着他的肌肉。拉斯特飞快地瞥了他一眼，眼神难以解读，但他好像忽然不那么紧张了。或许不是紧张，而是不那么…… _戒备_ 了；他的嘴角一动，现出一丝笑意。

“听着，”马蒂小声说。“你不担心我了吧？”

“我从没担心过你，伙计，”拉斯特微笑起来，显然是因为这句话。

第二天早上马蒂醒来的时候，时间还很早，天刚蒙蒙亮。拉斯特还靠着床头坐着，曲起一条腿，胳膊放在膝盖上，手懒懒地垂下去。他盯着对面的墙，好像在千里之外，平静而疏离，几乎没有眨眼。马蒂不知道他是从昨晚自己睡着以后就一直这么坐着，还是休息了一会儿试着入睡，或是其他。

马蒂深吸了一口气，眨眨眼让自己摆脱睡意。他伸手去摸拉斯特的另一只手腕，用手指松松地握着，不想惊扰他。有好几秒钟，拉斯特一动不动，然后眨了下眼。先看向墙壁，然后低头看着自己的手腕，接着视线沿着马蒂的胳膊移到他的脸。

“嘿，”马蒂喃喃地说，声音里还带着睡意。“知道么？”

“什么，”拉斯特说，对他眨着眼，好像还在做梦。他往后靠了靠，好像在伸展身体，头歪向一边，慵懒地转过脸对着马蒂。

“他们不值得 _你_ 这样，”马蒂说。他一点也不知道这话从何而来，也不知道自己为什么这么说。“他妈的根本不值得。老姜。不管是谁。你比他们好太多，拉斯特。即使是在那时候。一直都是，以后也是。”

他差点加上一句，也许他自己也配不上拉斯特，客观地说，因为拉斯特是……一个谜。瓶中的闪电。如果有人查查的话，会发现他是个不折不扣的天才，而且，他有坚定的信念。即使整个世界都让他滚开，他还是会把自己全心投入他的正义中去。

“不，”拉斯特低声说。“……没事，马蒂，真的。可能会更糟的。看看那个我想了断自己的地方。”

马蒂想回他句什么，或许是自贬，或许是挖苦，但现在他什么也说不出来，因为一开口就可能哭出来。因此他选择了最好的做法，想也没想就拉住拉斯特的手腕，把自己的指头和他细长的手指交缠在一起，把嘴唇贴在拉斯特的手背上，停留了很长时间。

他把嘴离开了片刻，然后吻了一下，又一下。

这样，拉斯特一定会明白。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：
> 
>  **一些可能需要的附加信息：**  
>  故事中没有出现任何真实的非自愿行为，闪回中也没有。主角中没有人在现在或过去对他人使用过本文讨论的性暴力。一切都是从受害者的角度描述。全篇结尾的基调是积极的。尽管如此，最好还是多堆些警告比较好。


End file.
